


Day Twenty-Eight: Relaxing

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: And what was it then, when sleep evaded but drowsiness came?
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Eight: Relaxing

And what was it then, when sleep evaded but drowsiness came? That calm and comforting moment when one can lay by the fire, a cat by their side, a book in hand. Is it the same as when a friend is close, hushed words passed over quick talking lips as jokes fly?

No.

It is all different, unique happiness found in its own moment.

Cinics will claim happiness to be fleeting, that the world is dark and cold. They will cry that all around only care for themselves, and having been scorned in the past scorn all now.

But pain is fleeting, and it will pass. In bad times we will sing of the good, in good we will joke of the bad. Life will move on, and you only must move on with it. A difficult task, as the past pulls us back, holding the heart hostage in a vice like grip - but that grip can be pulled back from as more hands come to pry at its fingers. Little by little, releasing you for the time being.

This freedom will pass, but you will enjoy it while you can. You will laugh while you can. You will dance, sing songs, and make more friends while you can.

For when you face the dark once more, you will know you can.


End file.
